


A hive mind blinks as one

by Fallenmemes



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Dystopia, Furry, Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenmemes/pseuds/Fallenmemes
Summary: One Percy Freeman must rise up against all odds to escape from a secluded city in the middle of the Atlantic ocean. However, something isn't quite right with the city's governing body...
Kudos: 2





	1. A shard in the atlantic

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little side project taking ideas from H.C and putting them in a different universe/timeline.

Just another day on the shard.  
Crowds of people move in a single blob of flesh, with no stopping to get a look at their surroundings, just moving, seemingly with no purpose or destination.  
Guards stay at their posts with little to no movement whatsoever, keeping a watchful eye on these crowds, their riot gear shining in the harsh sun, and their batons at the ready, thumping against their genetically modified paws.  
It’s just another day.

Percy Fieldman stretched and yawned as he got out of his metal framed bunk bed, and clambered down from it’s top mattress. He stared longingly at the vacant bunk below it, which he was currently using to keep his clothing for easier access. He stared down at his white, fluffy body, and imagined what it was like before the war, to be more...human.  
However, he could not falter with such dreams, as he had to prepare for another day at his place of work in tower 048B. He hastily went through with hygiene, showering, brushing his teeth, styling his hair, brushing his fur, and pressed on his navy-blue tinted suit (although, it was so barely tinted that it looked more black until closer inspection.) the suit’s scheme clashed with his pale fur, and he was almost ashamed of that fact, even if the uniform wasn’t his choice. Percy sighed, flung on his Ziploc bag, and exited his apartment, with a long day ahead of him.

Like everyone else, Percy moved along with the masses, ever cautious of the watchful eye of the security personnel of The Collective, the shards governors. While the shard was seemingly prosperous, all of its citizens were afraid of their superiors and the many tactics they used to keep them in line, ranging from simple cameras to operatives being deployed into the many towers, blending in and eavesdropping on conversations. The most intimidating of the collective’s personnel, however, were the enforcers. Hunched, cybernetic monstrosities, the enforcers were even less human than the hybrids that the UN had created to preserve humanity. The only remaining organic parts of their bodies were their chest and head, which were gruesomely ‘screwed’ into a robot ‘chassis’ of sorts, to become large, unstoppable killing machines capable of beating large crowds to death in a minute or less. Of course, they weren’t used often, and were usually just watching and waiting like their more organic comrades, the guards.

Percy was lucky enough to live in a sector with barely any enforcers, on one of the more fortunate parts of outskirts of the shard. He sighed, and entered tower 048B.


	2. Workplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy goes to work.

The reception of Tower 048B was the same as every other tower; a smooth, black tiled floor with equally black walls that were covered with one-way windows, so you could only see through them on the interior of the tower. There was a patterned carpet that led to the receptionist’s desk which had dark green and dark blue squares arranged on it, with no discernable consistency. 

Two guards were stationed adjacent to the sliding doors that led back to the outside world, although instead of the riot armour that their comrades stationed on the outside wore, these one wore a ballistic vest over a suit, and if it was not for their fur they would have barely been noticeable at all against the equally black surroundings of the reception.

The desk itself was dotted with various monitors and keyboards, which to someone who had never worked in these towers seemed to have no consistency whatsoever and seemed jumbled. However, this was intentional, as the job of the receptionists was a very important and secretive one than it seemed on the surface, so they went through rigorous training to ensure only they could comprehend the complex interfaces that they used. Even Percy, who had worked at this tower for six years now, did not understand the jumble of monitors, keyboards, mice and other devices that were mounted up on the foreboding black form of the desk.

The receptionist himself was a young-looking male canine with grey fur, with distinctive blue hair that he had obviously dyed himself. He wore the same black suit that the guards in this tower wore, but minus the ballistic vest and with a red tie with a black star emblazoned on it. This black star against the red background was the insignia of the receptionists and the secret services they ‘provided’ for.

“Making another round, Percy?” said the receptionist in a monotone voice, looking at him with an equally emotionless expression. “Yes please,” said Percy, “Nothing too big today, The Big Bad hasn’t set me any meetings or assignments.” The receptionist  
frowned. “You sure?” he said, with some concern in his voice now, “That’s not like him.” Percy smiled reassuringly. “I know.” He said, “But hey, at least it means I don’t have a major workload today.” The receptionist nodded thoughtfully and returned to his normal, emotionless self before typing up something on one of the monitors and gesturing to an elevator next to the desk.

‘The Big Bad’ was the nickname lovingly given to the workers of Tower 048B to the governor who ran it. The governors were the voices of The Collective, who spoke for them when The Collective themselves didn’t want to show their faces. They had no real power over The Shard as a whole, and they were angry about. And they usually took this anger out on the workers of the towers they were assigned.

Tower 048B’s governor was one Fredrick Pilkerson, a rabbit born originally born as a human in Britain a few months before it was nuked by the Seers Legion. While he had originally wanted to be a canine, his constant thirst to be unique saw him changing his opinion, and now considered the fact that he was a less common species to be a sign that he was superior. However, he still didn’t dare show his vain side to his leaders, so he was constantly being snobby to his workers and even shouting at them or beating them when he was in a bad mood.

Fortunately, Fredrick was off sick today, so Percy didn’t even have to worry about bumping into him while collecting data from his co-workers and performing his cleaning rounds.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick note: No, just because I'm writing this doesn't mean that I've stopped working on H.C. I just don't feel that motivated to work on it at the moment as not many people have read it and I don't see any point in continuing it at this point in time.
> 
> Quarantine will prolly make me start on it again anway, though.


End file.
